


Marvel-ous Birthdays February 2018

by Artemis_Day, CeliaEquus, LadyWinterlight, lj_todd, Meilan_Firaga, MelyndaR, ozhawk



Series: Marvel-ous Birthdays [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Birthdays, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/Artemis_Day, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk
Summary: Birthday gift fics written for followers of the Tumblr blogMarvel-ous Birthdays.If you would like a birthday gift fic written for you, please see the end notes of the final chapter for details.





	1. Index

1\. Index

2\. February 4 - Clint/Daisy for emuforhumanrights, written by Artemis_Day


	2. Daisy Johnson/Clint Barton for emuforhumanrights, written by Artemis_Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 4 -** _Skye | Daisy Johnson/Clint Barton, something smutty maybe with “I love when you’re rough” for emuforhumanrights_
> 
> **Written by Artemis_Day**
> 
> _A/N: As always, Clint’s family doesn’t exist here._

Sex for Clint and Daisy was never planned, not since the first time she straddled him in Coulson’s safe house after one too many drinks. Ever since that night, they met up several times a week, schedule permitting, and fucked each other’s brains out until the sun came up. Oftentimes after as well.

That night, six months into the affair, they met at one of the many Mariott hotels peppered across the Midwest. It had been three weeks since their last encounter, owing in no small part to the big climatic alien threat that nearly destroyed the universe. They skipped dinner and headed back to their room. That was how Clint found himself on the bed with his pants off and his cock in Daisy’s mouth.

He groaned and clutched the sheets as she lapped away at his shaft. She fondled his balls and left nail marks on his inner thigh. It stung, but he didn’t care. He loved when she was rough. Her tongue and her hands worked their magic and before Clint knew it, he was in the throes of orgasm. She swallowed and climbed on top of him, leaving wet kisses on his abs and chest. He grasped her around the waist, making her giggle. He’d learned all her ticklish spots weeks ago when they decided to experiment with handcuffs. Boy, what a night that had been. Just thinking about it made Clint hard again.

“So how’ve you been?” Daisy asked. Small talk was not uncommon for them in the quieter moments.

“Hanging in there,” he said. “Things have been pretty quiet since Thanos.”

“Yeah, they have,” she agreed.

“Mostly back to the small stuff these days. Spy rings, traffickers.”

“Assassination plots.”

“Yup.”

There was a certain irony to international terrorism being a comfortable norm in his life, but now was not the time to ponder such things. He leaned in and kissed Daisy, his lips massaging hers until she poked her tongue into his mouth and rolled on top of him. She grinded into his cock, bringing him back to full attention. Sitting up, she positioned herself to sink down on him, doing so with no preamble, just the way he liked it.

“Coulson says hi by the way,” she said as she took him all the way to the hilt.

“Thanks,” Clint gasped. “N-Natasha says hi, too.”

“I’ll let him know.”

That was the end of their conversation. Daisy rode him for all he was worth and there was nothing more that needed to be said. Not until morning when they made plans for next week over breakfast, then had a quickie in the shower.

 


	3. Daisy/Wanda for berserkbookworm, written by LadyWinterlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 5 -** _Daisy/Wanda, something fluffy maybe with them being soulmates and Wanda trying to meet her soulmate for the first time. There is something that stops her every time she tries, so they meet in the oddest way possible please! for berserkbookworm_
> 
> **Written by LadyWinterlight**
> 
> Note: In this story, the Maximoffs are technically crossed over from the X-Men universe. The situation is AoS/Avengers-verse, but the twins didn’t need Strucker to give them powers. This is set pre-Avengers and well pre-AoS.
> 
>  

“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in approximately ten minutes…”

Skye tuned out the rest of the announcement; this was the fourth time through, and she’d understood it well enough when the second language used was Mandarin. Instead, she looked out the window to get her first glimpse of Sokovia.

The country was going through a major period of unrest, and the Rising Tide wanted someone there to get first-hand information and possibly hack the local officials for data to spread. Skye had volunteered, partially because Miles was getting overbearing about how she didn’t have to wait for her soulmate and she should just screw fate and have sex with him.

She hoped that by the time she went back to the States, that he’d be fixated on someone else.

When they landed, Skye gathered up her duffel bag and her laptop case and walked out of the airport. She had no checked baggage, and she was staying at a cheap hostel where she’d been assured they spoke English and were open and accepting of college students who wanted to experience the world.

Not that Skye was in college, at least not officially, but they didn’t need to know that.

The next few days were interesting as she joined up with the local equivalents of the Red Cross and Habitat for Humanity, trying to clean up after the most recent terror attacks. The people were grateful for the help and polite enough to always pair her with someone who spoke English as well as Sokovian.

Her partner of the day was a young man named Pietro, who was rather striking with streaks of silver in his dark hair despite the apparent youth of his face. They were working to patch broken drywall before repainting.

“So what has brought you here?” he asked conversationally in his delightfully accented low voice. “You are staying with the students, but you do not behave like the tourists.”

Skye shrugged as she finished cutting around a small hole to make a square that they could fit a patch into. “I know what it’s like to need help and not get it. So when I got here, I decided to help.”

Pietro warmed to her after that admission, and they worked together cheerfully for the remainder of the afternoon. Skye thought it was odd that whenever she asked Pietro for a hand or to pass something over, he was right there with it. Almost as if he were anticipating her requests or something. She just shrugged it off and didn’t ask, though.

One of her interests in the Rising Tide was the notable increase in people with extra-normal abilities, and she didn’t want to scare him off if he was one.

They didn’t work together again for a few days, and Skye rather missed Pietro. But she didn’t complain; maybe he was busy. She assumed he probably had family and some other sort of job and so wasn’t always available. She chatted amiably with whomever she was assigned and learned an awful lot about the Sokovian people and why they were so unhappy.

Things had not been good in this country since the fall of the Soviet Union, and not only were neighboring governments clashing but they were also closer to the middle east and the problems with extremists there. In short, the situation was a mess and most of the so-called civilized countries were keeping out of it. Sokovia didn’t even have a representative in the United Nations.

Skye dedicated her next few weeks to learning everything she could. During the days she spoke to whomever she was working with, including Pietro several more times. She even started picking up some Sokovian through exposure more than anything else. Every evening she typed up stories she’d heard from the many local friends she was making. She did research to learn why international aid groups weren’t here in larger numbers. And she sent reports back across the DarkNet to her Rising Tide contacts, so the news could spread further. And occasionally she worked on her side-projects - the ones that paid the bills.

A few weeks later when Skye and Pietro worked together again, he greeted her with a brief hug and a wicked grin. “My sister would like to meet you,” he informed her cheekily. “She says she has tried to find you all week, but you have always been gone.”

Skye blinked. “Why would she want to meet me?” She rolled her eyes, though her tone was teasing. “Are you telling her all about the dumb American you got stuck with?”

Pietro laughed and shook his head. “Not at all.”

“Why, then?”

He studied her for a moment, his usually jovial expression turning serious. “I cannot really say,” he replied after a long hesitation. “Just that she would like to.”

Skye shrugged and smiled. “I’d be happy to meet her. We could grab dinner after our shift tonight, maybe?”

Pietro nodded, his usual smile returning. “Good.”

Except that it didn’t work out that way. Pietro got a call midway through the afternoon that had him zipping off quickly with a curse in Sokovian. The next time they worked together, they meant to try again but Skye wound up with food poisoning from something at lunch. She had no idea how Pietro moved fast enough to catch her before she hit her hands and knees, stomach heaving, but she was too sick to give it much thought.

In the end, it was an accident that they met. Skye was headed back to her hostel, her attention on her phone because Miles just wouldn’t quit texting her. She was aware enough to skirt a major construction site, staying outside of the designated barricades, when she suddenly heard the screech of tormented metal.

“Look out!” a female voice screamed from across the street. Skye barely had time to look around before a blurry figure slammed into her, knocking her breathless as he propelled her out of the way of a falling I-beam. When she landed on the ground, she watched with wide eyes as a red-tinged energy manipulated the beam to land where there were no people present.

A moment after the energy faded away, a young woman dashed over and fell to her knees beside Skye and her rescuer.

Pietro. Her friend and sometimes work buddy, who apparently somehow moved faster than she could see to get her out of harm’s way.

“Thank you,” Skye said finally. Her eyes darted from Pietro to the other woman. “Both of you, I think?”

The woman broke into a wide grin and Pietro began to chuckle. “Skye, my friend, please meet my sister Wanda. Your soulmate, I think.”

Skye tilted her head to the side, realizing all of a sudden that the mark on her lower abdomen did indeed say “look out!” She’d just heard that sort of yell all too often in New York City and figured the chances of her actually meeting her soulmate were pretty low.

Wanda’s expression settled into a serene smile, though a hint of red light flickered briefly in the depths of her dark eyes. “I am so happy to finally meet you, my Skye. I have seen you so many times in my dreams, but each time I looked where I saw you, you were not there.”

“I’m sorry,” Skye answered gently. “If I had known you were looking, I would have tried to be there sooner.”

Wanda shook her head. “It is all right. Now that we are together, nothing will part us again for long.”

Skye arched an eyebrow. “You seem rather sure of that.”

“I do not see everything, and what I see can be changed sometimes, but we promise that you will never again be without a family. You belong with us, now,” Wanda replied firmly.

“You’re welcome to leave the hostel and stay with us,” Pietro added. “We do not have much, but what we have is yours to share.”

“I… I don’t have much either. But…”

“We will be together,” Wanda crooned, brushing gentle fingers through Skye’s long hair. “It will be enough.”

“Yeah,” Skye finally agreed. “It will be enough.” Deciding to just jump in, she leaned in and kissed Wanda’s full lips with gentle pressure. Their arms wound around each other’s necks and for a brief eternity they lost themselves in each other.

It was Pietro’s chuckling that eventually parted them again. “Come, sisters,” he cajoled them. “You may kiss to your hearts’ content when we are home.”

Skye smiled at the idea. Home. Damn, was she glad she’d come to Sokovia.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: I don’t know if that was an odd enough meeting, but I hope you like it anyway!


	4. Clint/Beth for ilovedaryldixonxxxme, written by Artemis_Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 5 -** _Clint/Beth, really smutty please, for ilovedaryldixonxxxme_
> 
>  
> 
> **Written by Artemis_Day**
> 
>  
> 
> _(A/N: Clint is single)_

**February 5 -** _Clint/Beth, really smutty please, for ilovedaryldixonxxxme_

**Written by @iamartemisday (Artemis_Day)**

_(A/N: Clint is single)_

_‘I guess I can mark "sleep with an Avenger" off my bucket list,_ ’ Beth thought.

She didn’t actually have a bucket list; they were too morbid. If she did have one, though, sleeping with Clint Barton probably wouldn’t have been on the list. Sleep with Steve Rogers, maybe, but as fate would have it, Hawkeye was the one she ended up with.

Not that it bothered her. On the contrary, this was the most turned on Beth had ever been in her life, and neither of them had even undressed yet. Clint had her against the wall- he’d told her to call him that before kissing the life out of her- his muscular form pressing deliciously against her softer, more slender frame. He was just the right height for her to kiss without getting on tip-toes, and his rough hands spread fire through every part of her body he touched.

The kiss turned rough as tongues got involved. She ran her hands down his back to his ass and moaned deep in her throat. Damn, he had a great ass. She’d always been more a chest and arms girl herself, but he might make her reconsider. He reached under her shirt and unhooked her bra. Getting her shirt over her head, it fell to the floor at her feet, leaving her chest bared to his eyes. He leaned over to take a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking until she was sure she’d come from the stimulation alone. He pinched her other nipple between his fingers making her gasp. Lifting his head he dragged her away from the wall to the bed, throwing her down.

He stripped down quickly, and she almost wished he hadn’t. His body was amazing, and she would’ve liked a little show. He went for her skirt next, jerking hard on the skin tight fabric.

“Wait,” Beth said, fumbling for the zipper. “I like this skirt.”

He waited for her to slid it off, leaving her blue lace panties behind. He licked his lips. “You like those, too?”

She shrugged, her eyes burning. “I have more.”

He ripped it aside and lifted her lower half in the air. Pressing his thick cock at the base of her entrance, he stopped short of thrusting in, waiting for her to give the okay. Beth tried to speak, but her throat was closed. She nodded instead and sighed happily when he got the message and pushed inside her.

“Fuck, you feel good,” he groaned, thrusting in deeper. “Fucking good and tight.”

“You… feel good… too…” She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.

He chuckled. “You think that’s good, just you wait.”

She did wait, but not for long. Clint was the farthest thing from a selfish lover and he gave Beth all he had as she screamed herself hoarse. She grabbed a pillow to muffle her shrieks as he pounded into her, hitting her g-spot again and again. At one point, the position changed, with Clint seated on the bed and Beth in his lap. His biceps bulged as he held her steady. She would’ve grabbed onto them, but his shoulders made for perfect leverage. He was so solid and strong, it drove her crazy. It pushed her over the edge twice before he finally found his release. He growled as he came, pumping seed into the condom he’d gotten on at some point.

“Holy shit,” Beth muttered, falling limp against him.

“I agree,” said Clint. He pulled out slowly, allowing Beth a few minutes to catch her breath before laying back and letting her roll off him.

They sat there staring at each other, their legs hanging off the bed and their chests heaving. Beth wanted to say something, but the words wouldn’t come to her. Clint opened his mouth and almost spoke, but stopped at the first syllable. She took his hand and rubbed his knuckles, the way her parents always did. Strange how fitting an action it seemed.

After a while, when the afterglow wore off and Beth felt like she could move without pain, she said what she hoped was on both their minds: “Round two?”

Clint licked his lips. “Thought you’d never ask.”

 


	5. Wintershock for sachertortes, written by MelyndaR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 5 -** _Wintershock, Fake Relationship or Friends to Lovers with “You know what material this is? Boyfriend/Girlfriend material.” for sachertortes_
> 
> **Written by MelyndaR**

“I. Am an _idiot_ ,” Darcy announced despondently, draping herself across one of the benches that lined the walls of the gym.

Bucky raised his eyebrows, lowering the set of weights that he’d been lifting. Placing them on the floor at his feet, he surveyed the picture of utter, dramatic distress in front of him and did his best not to smile. “Okay,” he hummed, before deciding to take the plunge. “And why’s that?”

“Because I got ticked off at my dumb mother, and my even dumber mouth got ahead of my stupid brain, and I informed her that, yes, for the first time in all of known history, I will be bringing a boy to Sunday dinner, so, _no, Mom,_ there is no reason for you to miraculously invite an eligible bachelor to sit across from me at the table and stare at my boobs for two hours.”

Bucky’s eyebrows climbed a bit higher, and he tried to sort through all of that information to pick just _one_ question to ask. He went for what he supposed was the most relevant one, asking while trying to ignore a stab of disappointment at the thought: “Does that mean that you have a boyfriend, then?”

Darcy turned just her head, glaring daggers at him. “No, I _don’t_.”

“Well,” Bucky shrugged a little uncomfortably as he said, “It’s not like you should have much trouble finding one, right?”

Her eyes widened, and she sat up quickly, totally reenergized apparently. He took a step back from the wild gleam in her eyes as she said, “You are a genius.”

His brow knit. “Okay. I thought that was Stark, but I’ll take the title if you want me to.”

“All I have to do is find a boyfriend for dinner!”

“Yes. I thought we had figured that part out already?”

“No,” she jumped off the bench. “You don’t get it, Bucky. All I need is a fake boyfriend for this _one_ dinner.” That gleam in her eye was getting worse as she advanced on him. Grabbing the front of his sweaty workout shirt, she announced, “And since you gave me the idea, that makes you the perfect candidate!”

“I—I don’t think I gave you any ideas,” Bucky stammered, not sure how to deal with a Darcy who suddenly had _so much_ enthusiasm for this plan of hers. “And I am most definitely not the guy you want to introduce to your parents.”

“Sure you are – 1940s gentleman and all that!”

Bucky fought against rolling his eyes – or asking if Darcy had ever bothered reading up on him in the history books. Because according to history – which apparently wasn’t always the same as reality – he had been quite the playboy back in the day. “No, really, Darcy,” he grabbed her hand, pried her fingers gently away from his shirt. “I have a myriad of problems up here,” he tapped his temple. “Still, and random things set me off, sometimes things _I_ don’t even know are a problem until it’s already happening. You _don’t_ want to introduce me, of all the people in this tower, as your significant other. Ask Steve. Or Nat – rumor has it she’s good at undercover work, if you haven’t heard.”

He tried to play it off, but she was having none of his self-depreciation. She grabbed the front of his shirt again, and she had a tight grip for her size. Shaking it in her fist, she asked, “You know what this is?”

“Cotton, I think,” Bucky answered, blinking down at her. “Sweaty, stinking cotton, right now. Let go of me, Darce.”

She realized he was serious and did as he asked only to point at him, her finger coming close enough to make him want to go cross-eyed as she rebutted. “It’s boyfriend material.” Seeing the look growing on his face, she continued, “It _is_ , don’t you argue with me, James Buchanan Barnes.” Widening her eyes, she pretended to pout, adding, “And if you really want to be a hero – _the_ perfect Avenger – you would l help me!”

Her words didn’t bother him in the slightest – he was already terribly aware that he was nowhere near perfect – but that _look_ on her face… “Damn you, Darcy Lewis,” he grumbled, but already he didn’t really mean it.

Darcy beamed, knowing she’d gotten her way. She stood on her tiptoes to peck him on the cheek, and then whipped around to leave the gym, calling over her shoulder, “Thanks! Dinner’s at 12:30, we can ride there together! I can’t wait to see the looks on my mom’s and sisters’ faces!”

Truth be told, Bucky mused as he picked the weights back up, he couldn’t wait either… just to _see_ – to indulge in a dream for an afternoon – of what he and Darcy would be like as a couple. _Who knew where this could lead?_


	6. Clintasha for jeremyrennerfanxxxx123, written by ozhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 5 -** _Clintasha, smutty, writer's choice prompt, for jeremyrennerfanxxxx123_
> 
> **Written by ozhawk**
> 
> _Set in pre-Avengers days. Natasha seduced Clint on a mission; he had no idea at the time she was a spy. A couple of years later, he ended up bringing her into SHIELD. Obviously, it’s a non-Laura AU._

**February 5 -** _Clintasha, smutty, writer's choice prompt, for jeremyrennerfanxxxx123_

**Written by @ozhawkauthor**

_Set in pre-Avengers days. Natasha seduced Clint on a mission; he had no idea at the time she was a spy. A couple of years later, he ended up bringing her into SHIELD. Obviously, it’s a non-Laura AU._

“So this is your place.” Natasha walked around his shabby apartment on silent cat feet, examining everything minutely without touching anything. “Huh. I thought all Americans lived in luxury. You do not even have television.”

“Never here to watch it,” Clint said shortly. Having her here in his personal space, the space which literally nobody else ever entered, was making him intensely uncomfortable. He was going to strangle Coulson for turning him into a watchdog slash bodyguard.

“Well. Perhaps we can pass the time some other way.”

To his shock, she unzipped her leather jacket and tossed it to one side, following it with her blouse, kicking out of her boots and her skinny leather jeans to reveal skimpy red lace underwear. The same pieces she’d been wearing on the night that still haunted his dreams, unless he misremembered, which he was pretty damn sure he didn’t.

“What are you doing?” Clint choked out.

“Getting undressed so we can fuck.” She shrugged a pale shoulder, her red curls brushing the perfect white skin as she unhooked the bra and threw it at him. “You get undressed too.”

“You seduced me to steal secrets and then you tried to kill me. What makes you think I’d ever fuck you again?” It was a huge effort to keep his eyes on hers, but Clint was good at focus.

Natasha smirked, stalking towards him with that sinuous glide. “Firstly,” she purred, moving around him slowly, fingers tracing across his shoulders, touch light through his thin T-shirt, “I’m on your side now. And secondly… I was the best you’ve ever had, and you’d rather fuck me than fight with me any day.”

For a spy and the most accomplished liar he’d ever met, she told a lot of damn truth. Clint’s jaw clenched as delicate fingers pulled the hem of his T-shirt from his pants.

“I only showed you a few of my tricks,” Natasha whispered, standing on tiptoe to catch his earlobe between her teeth briefly. He shuddered, and she let go, her hands sliding around him to unbuckle his belt. He stood stock still, making no move to stop her. “That was just business, after all. This… this is for pleasure.”

“This is a really terrible idea.” Clint couldn’t quite make himself push her away, though. Small, skilled hands danced across his skin and he closed his eyes.

“Why?” Natasha sounded genuinely curious. “It’s just sex.”

“Maybe for you,” he muttered. “I wasn’t raised as an agent of seduction, though. Stop. Please.”

Her hands stilled, and she stepped back. Clint opened his eyes to find her watching him curiously, her head tilted slightly to one side.

“You turn me down.” She sounded surprised, not offended, for which he was grateful.

“Look - you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. And yes, that night in Kiev has been a good memory to warm me by on cold nights. But we’re partners now, and casual sex is… well, it’s one thing if it’s a one night stand in a faraway city with an exotic foreigner you’ll probably never see again, but something else entirely if it’s someone you have to work with every day.” He was babbling, but she was after all standing there in just a pair of skimpy lace panties, apparently completely oblivious to her own nakedness.

“You are very strange man, Clint Barton,” Natasha said eventually.

“Yeah, well.” He shrugged, smiling awkwardly. “You’re not the first person to say so.”

She laughed, and he thought it was the first time he’d heard her laugh genuinely.

*           *           *

Natasha had a habit of walking around his apartment naked, or nearly so, which almost gave him heart failure several times. Clint doubted it would ever be something he could get used to, either. Eventually he figured out that to her it was just another symbol of freedom; she’d been told what to wear and how to wear it for so long, the choice to wear nothing at all was a gift.

She was still undergoing debriefing at SHIELD, and training in their procedures, but soon enough they started missions together, with Coulson as their handler.

The first time he saved her life, she looked at him strangely, as though seeing him for the first time.

The first time _she_ saved _his_ life, he realised he was in love with her.

He was pretty sure Natasha already knew. As she sat by the hospital bed where he lay recovering from several stab wounds, Clint reached out a hand towards her and was surprised when she took it and cradled it to her cheek.

Neither of them spoke, but when he was released from hospital she drove him home and, as the apartment door closed behind them, she reached up to frame his face in her hands and kissed him.

“I cannot lose you,” Natasha said simply, and Clint took that for the declaration of love she would probably never be able to give him. He didn’t give her empty platitudes in return, instead folding his arms around her and lowering his head to claim her lips.

“This,” she said, as they were both struggling to rid themselves of their clothes, “is not just sex, is it?”

“It never would have been, for me.”

“I don’t know how to do the other way.” Her green eyes were almost afraid as she looked up at him.

“I’ll show you.” A small smile quirked the corner of his mouth. “I’ve never made love to a virgin before.”

Natasha laughed, surprised, before grinning wickedly as she pulled him down to the bed atop her. “A virgin wouldn’t know how to do all the things I want to do to you, Clint Barton.”

“I don’t know whether to be terrified or aroused,” he admitted.

“I think your body does.” She rolled her hips against him and Clint groaned; his body was indeed very much aroused, his cock almost painfully erect.

“Natasha,” he said on an exhale, and her eyes darkened.

“You say my name like a prayer,” she whispered.

“Well, you are a goddess. I plan to worship you as you deserve.” Clint smiled before sliding downwards. “Since I have no doubt at all you’ll completely blow my mind, I thought maybe I could get in first. Show you how that making love thing works.”

She smiled, slender fingers sliding into his short, sandy hair as he settled his body between her thighs. “Show me anything you like, my archer.”

 


	7. BAMF Jemma Simmons, for mercialachesis, written by kiwigirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 6 -** _any form of BAMF Jemma simmons and the Avengers? No pairings with her pls? like aro jemma is bae. idm side pairings tho. Any AU or Canon setting works i don't mind either, i just want badass simmons lol. You can decide on the premise and how light-hearted/angsty the fic is for mercialachesis_
> 
> **Written by Kiwigirl on ao3**

Jemma adjusted the slide under her microscope and took another look. There was something odd about these cells…

“Dr Simmons?

She gave a little shriek and spun around, scanning the empty room, before remembering Stark’s AI. “Y-yes?”

“My apologies,” the AI — Jeeves? Jarvey? — said. If it was possible for a disembodied voice to sound sheepish, this one did. “Sir simply asked me to ensure you were settling in. Is the lab to your satisfaction?”

“Oh! Yes, yes it’s great!” It was certainly larger than any other lab space she’d had — though that was partly because she didn’t have to share this one. “Mr Stark is certainly generous with his budget.” SHIELD had been constantly underfunded; Stark was… not. She’d been so excited about all the resources, she had pulled up her equipment wishlist, and promptly realised over half the items were for Fitz. “That’s going to take a while to get used to,” she muttered, half to herself.

Perhaps wisely, the AI chose not to comment. “Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

About to refuse, Jemma realised she was starving. “Where can I get something to eat?”

She was directed up to the 68th floor where Steve Rogers and _Jane Foster_ were playing chess. It took all she had to stifle her squeal of delight, but she must’ve let something out because Rogers looked up.

“You must be our newest arrival. Tony’s been gloating about poaching you from what’s left of SHIELD.”

“Yes, I’m Jemma Simmons.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Dr Simmons. I’m Steve, and this is Dr Jane Foster.”

The petite brunette smiled. “Welcome to the Tower.”

“Nice to meet you, and Dr Foster, it’s an honour to meet you. I’ve read your papers and your research is absolutely incredible; some of the implications are staggering —” Jemma realised she was babbling and shut her mouth with a snap.

“I thought you were a biochemist,” Foster said. “And seriously, call me Jane.”

“I — ok. Jane. I am a biochemist, but I have an interest in multiple fields of science. There’s so much to discover!”

Jane’s eyes lit up and Steve snagged one of the books that Bruce always left lying around. It didn’t look like they would be finishing the chess game any time soon.

~~~

Jemma was having a cup of tea with Helen Cho when Tony’s voice came over the intercom. “Dr Simmons? We have a little situation downtown that may require your help.”

“Of course,” Jemma said, standing up. “But I thought it was a straightforward retrieval mission.”

“Nothing’s ever straightforward in New York, kid. These guys have access to some sort of sleeping agent that’s strong enough to lay out the big guy. Even Cap was a little woozy but he’s better since I lifted him out of there. Until we get some sort of neutralisation agent, none of the others can get within three blocks of the target.”

“Can you get me a sample?”

“Already on its way. Careful with it, it seems to work via skin contact.”

Spotting one of the Iron Legion approaching through the window, Jemma headed to the elevator. “Want to come, Helen?”

“I’d be in the way,” the other scientist demurred.

“Are you sure? I work better with someone to bounce ideas off.”

“If you want, then okay. I’ll ping Darcy as well. She’s not science-trained, but Jane says she’s first class for idea-bouncing.”

Down in the lab, Jemma transferred the sample to an analytic chamber to run a chemical composition test. “There are several different compounds in this,” she noted. “These ones are sedatives, this one… it looks like the dendrotoxin we developed for the ICER!”

“Can you create a counteragent?”

Jemma screwed up her face in thought, absent-mindedly tapping a stylus against the screen. “Maybe… I’d need to neutralise this one first, and then these ones, but even then, we’d need a distribution method. Some way to spray it in a three-block radius.”

“One of those street-cleaning trucks?” Darcy suggested.

“That could work.” Face set in determination, Jemma got to work.

~~~

“You didn’t have to drive the truck yourself,” Clint said, dropping beside Jemma on the couch. “I was only a few blocks away, coulda been there in a few minutes.”

“By a few blocks, you mean a few roofs, right?”

“And?”

“Nevermind. It was faster this way. I didn’t want any of you exposed to the sleeping agent.”

“That was some pretty impressive driving,” Clint admitted. “You almost managed to avoid Bruce.”

“You could’ve mentioned he was asleep in the middle of the road!”

He shrugged. “No harm done. The big guy heals fast. Besides, it was more entertaining this way.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jemma laughed, in spite of herself.

“But you haven’t gone running back to SHIELD, so I reckon you secretly like us.”

“You haven’t gone back to SHIELD either,” she pointed out.

“I’ve got a reason to stay,” he glanced over at where Natasha was pouring drinks, “and since Tasha dumped all my covers on the internet, I can do better work here than there. What’s your excuse?”

Jemma thought of the friends she’d left behind, of poor Fitz and how his recovery went backwards every time she was nearby. “I wasn’t able to help, back there. I can do more good here,” she replied, after a pause.

Clint’s gaze softened in sympathy. “Well, whatever the reason, we’re glad to have you here.”

“Also, SHIELD never let me drive.”

“After today, I can see why!”

“Hey!” Jemma protested, lower lip wobbling.

“What? No, crap, Jemma, that was a joke!”

She waited until he was within arms length before grinning and whacking him with the nearest cushion.

“Help, help, I’m being oppressed!” Clint wailed, attracting the attention of the others. “Tasha, help!”

“You got yourself into that, you can get yourself out,” the redhead smirked. “Also, you’re sitting on a cushion.”

Clint’s eyes lit up and Jemma ducked. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Steve and Helen headed towards them, each scooping up a cushion on the way. All in all, it was a most satisfactory ending to the day.

 


	8. CaptainQuake for plantmistress1, written by Artemis_Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 7 -** _CaptainQuake "Can I put you on my to-do list?" by plantmistress1_
> 
> **Written by Artemis_Day**
> 
>  

Daisy Johnson was completely, absolutely, one hundred percent done with secret agents and superheroes.

Every time she thought she might have fallen for one, he either went evil or died or went evil AND died. Heartbreak ran deep, and for a long time, she was ready to give up on love and hole away with her computer until her hair turned grey. Frankly, enough was enough. It was time to go back to the real world and find some nice, normal men to date.

Trouble is, finding nice, normal men is hard when you yourself are a secret agent and a superhero (sort of). With precious few options available in her day to day life, she turned to that almighty resource: the internet.

Online dating was just about everything the critics said it was. The first guy she messaged immediately sent her dick pics. She looked at one and was almost impressed until she spotted the porn website url at the bottom of the page. She replied with a link to some basic editing programs and blocked him. The next few guys were okay, mostly introverted computer geeks like her. They messaged back and forth for a day until the conversation tapered off into awkward discussions of the weather.

She managed to get a date a week later with a guy named Louis. He worked in the IT department for some major marketing company Daisy didn’t know the name of. Sparks weren’t exactly flying, but he was smart and told good jokes. Not to mention he took a damn good picture.

They arranged to meet at an upscale bar restaurant in Brooklyn. That place sure had changed since the last time Daisy saw it. She choose her favorite pink dress with matching pumps and curled her hair. Stylish, but not expecting anything. If she’d ever been a ‘kiss on the first date’ girl before, she sure as hell wasn’t now.

She got to the restaurant ten minutes late, thanks in no small part to her dick of a cab driver taking the long way to get more money. She gave him exactly what she owed, with an extra penny for his troubles. _‘Don’t spend it all in one place,’_ she thought as he tore off to go inconvenience someone else.

Inside the place was packed. Amorous young couples and families with screaming kids all waited anxiously in the lobby to be seated. Daisy grimaced as she bumped five different people on her way to the hostess table. This was why she’d suggested pizza.

“Excuse me?” she shouted over a cacophony of voices. “I have a reservation!”

“Name please,” the hostess yelled back.

She gave her Louis’s last name and adjusted her purse as the woman consulted her computer. She read down the list and scowled. “I’m sorry, we don’t have a reservation under that name at the moment.”

Daisy furrowed her brow. “Are you sure you spelled it right?”

The hostess looked pretty sure, but she was nice enough to do a new search just in case. When it once again came up empty, Daisy thanked her for her time and retreated to the bar. There was a single vacant seat in between a woman screaming into her phone and a man in a baseball cap flipping through a small notepad. Daisy squeezed past them and took out her phone.

_‘Hey, are you here? They couldn’t find our reservation. I’m waiting by the bar so hurry up and come get me. ;)’_

She spent the next two minutes searching for Louis’s dark head in the crowd until her phone buzzed.

_‘You actually went? Wow. Didn’t think you were that desperate. Sad.’_

She read it five more times. Or maybe more. It was hard to keep track when her eyes were watering and she was fighting the urge to chuck her phone through the nearest window. She forced her phone back into her bag and put her head in her hands. Of course. Should’ve known her shitty luck would lead her to an asshole with a sick sense of humor. What did she expect, Prince Charming?

“Uh...miss? Are you okay?”

It was the man in the baseball cap. He was spectacularly underdressed for this setting, but one look into those incredible blue eyes of his, and he was the classiest guy in the room. No one else could hope to compare.

So awestruck was Daisy, she couldn’t stop her mouth from moving: “I was supposed to go on a date with a guy I met online but he stood me up and made fun of me in a text message… also I’m never using a wink emoji again… also you’re Steve Rogers.”

Steve almost smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Yes I am, but that’s awful and I can’t believe he did that to you.”

Daisy shrugged, hiding her tears behind a few locks of hair. “It’s not your fault. At least now I know to talk to a guy for at least a week before I accept his date offer.”

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing,” Steve said, smiling for real this time, “he’s the biggest loser this world ever spat out. He gets a chance with a gorgeous dame like you and _this_ is what he does?”

He balled his fists as if contemplating what it would be like to use Louis’s head as a punching bag. Never before had Daisy blushed so hard in her life. Her face was so hot, there had to be steam coming out of her ears. “You don’t have to say that.”

“Just telling it like it is,” he said. “In fact, I’m liable to step in and show you a real good time tonight. If you’ll let me.”

Okay, this was definitely a dream. Daisy was definitely asleep, or else _Captain America himself_ had actually just asked her out. She pinched herself. She didn’t even bother to hide it. Steve laughed deep in his chest. The sound was enough to melt panties. “I’m serious. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

‘I’d like to do a lot of things with you tonight,’ Daisy’s head was spinning and she just barely kept herself from speaking that thought aloud. She coughed, putting on a facade of casualness. “I think I can put you on my to-do list, but don’t you have someone to meet here?”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “I was supposed to meet someone here, too, but he cancelled last minute to go on a date.”

Daisy snorted. They were just two peas in a pod already. Sliding off the bar stool, she looped her arm around Steve’s and led him out the door. “How about some pizza? This place is nice, but it’s a little too stuffy for my taste.”

Steve smiled again, for real this time. “Took the words right out of my mouth, Doll.”

Maybe superheroes weren’t so bad after all.

 


	9. Maria Hill/Daisy Johnson for khspoetrywizz, written by ozhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 7 -** _Maria Hill/Daisy Johnson, something smutty maybe with a soul mark meeting please_ _, for khspoetrywizz_
> 
> **Written by ozhawk**

“So.”

“Yeah.” Daisy smiled at her new soulmate, marvelling how beautiful she was, the perfect symmetry of her pale face framed by a short cap of dark brown hair, deep blue eyes which could be cold as ice one minute, flashing sparks the next. “Here we are.”

Maria smiled. “Yes. Here we are.”

 _Here_ was in Maria’s bedroom, in her apartment within the Avengers facility. It had taken them a month to get here since their initial meeting after a battle when Daisy ended up teaming up with the Avengers; she’d really had little choice but to leave SHIELD since Coulson still didn’t want the Avengers to know he was alive. Maria had known all along, of course, and she was the one who shot Daisy warning glances whenever she slid too close to a dangerous topic, reminding her that there were certain things she couldn’t tell her knew teammates.

Secrets were a part of who they both were, Daisy reflected, but from the first moment she and Maria had determined they would have no secrets between the two of them. They both answered any questions honestly and in full; no lies of omission, no double-talk. Even so, it had taken them this long to come to an absolute trust in each other.

Of course, it didn’t help that the Avengers spent half their time running around the world putting out other people’s fires. Half their dates got cancelled, postponed or interrupted. An evening just to themselves was a rare occurrence, though Daisy had quite firmly told Steve that particular evening he was absolutely not to call her unless there was a literal alien invasion again. He’d blushed while telling her to have a good night, and she was pretty sure he really wouldn’t call unless the situation was desperate.

Just as long as he didn’t tell Tony…

Maria interrupted her train of thought by taking a step closer. She’d opened the door to her apartment wearing nothing but a long, silky black nightgown, thin spaghetti straps all that held it up. She took Daisy’s breath away.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Maria said, arching one of those perfectly aristocratic eyebrows.

Maybe they should get _Maria_ to run for President, Daisy mused as she immediately began unzipping her jacket. Since Steve was stalwartly resisting all their not-at-all-subtle suggestions. Maria had an aura about her that made the merest suggestion seem like an irresistible command. There was, of course, the added bonus that both the Senate and Congressional Intelligence Committees were already terrified of her.

Now probably wasn’t a good time to make the suggestion, though. And Daisy would make an appalling First Lady. She stifled a giggle at the thought as she stepped out of her jeans, leaving herself in only her underwear, not her normal practical sports gear but a pretty lacy set she’d put on specially.

Maria’s blue eyes had lost their customary icy glint, were even turned up slightly at the corners as she smiled. “You look beautiful,” she said, and the crispness was gone from her voice too, replaced by a seductive purr.

Daisy shivered. “That’s my line,” she said, but her voice was a thin thread.

Maria reached to take her hand, drawing her into her arms for a lingering kiss before moving towards the bed. A couple of inches taller than Daisy, they fit together well, no awkward cricking of the necks as they kissed.

The silk of Maria’s nightgown was slippery under Daisy’s fingers, but she wanted to feel Maria’s even softer skin. A quick pluck of her fingers and the thin straps were sliding down, the silk slithering to the floor, leaving Maria’s lithe body bare to Daisy’s gaze.

From this angle she couldn’t see the words, emblazoned across Maria’s butt cheek as they were. _Fancy seeing you here_ , she’d said dryly as she exited the Avenjet to find Maria standing there.

Steve said afterwards it was the first time he’d ever seen Maria lose her cool. Even in the battle with Ultron she’d seemed unruffled, but at Daisy’s words she’d started back, hand to her throat, and gasped “ _You_?”

As a soulmark, it was nearly as bad as _Hi_. Daisy had always wondered if she’d know, when the time came, but there had been no question in her mind at all.

Reaching out now, she wrapped her arms around Maria’s middle until the single word on the inside of her wrist connected with Maria’s soulmark. She didn’t have to look; she knew the instant the two marks made contact, the buzz of the soulmark forming running through her.

Maria moaned against her mouth, and Daisy pushed gently at her, easing her to sit down on the edge of the bed before going to her knees, never allowing the marks to break apart.

“I’ve been dreaming about this,” she breathed, nudging Maria’s legs apart. “Dreaming of how you’d taste.”

“ _Daisy_ ,” Maria groaned, leaning back and placing her hands on the mattress to support herself.

Hearing her name on her soulmate’s lips, Daisy moaned herself. The longer the marks stayed in contact, the more aroused she became, sexual tension winding tighter and tighter until she felt like a rubber band stretched thin, ready to snap. Her panties were soaked, clit throbbing with need. The slightest touch would set her off, she was sure, so she focussed on Maria, tracing her tongue lightly over slick folds as her lover opened to her touch.

Maria moaned her name again, hips shifting as her hand speared into Daisy’s hair, holding her in place so she could ride her mouth. The soulmarks burned where they pressed together; Daisy clenched her fingers, gripping onto Maria’s ass, and dropped her free hand between her own legs. Nudging the soaked lace of her panties aside, she applied a finger to her clit.

As she’d suspected, the slightest touch pushed her up close to the edge, and she groaned desperately, tongue lashing faster, lips working Maria up right alongside her until the other woman screamed her name, shaking wildly, fingers pulling at Daisy’s hair. Daisy didn’t care, though, her own climax ripping through her at the same time as the soulbond locked inexorably into place so extreme a sensation that the rest of the world might just as well not have existed.

It took everything Daisy had to crawl onto the bed beside Maria a few minutes later. Laying her cheek on her soulmate’s shoulder, she revelled in the soft undercurrent of loving wonder she felt coming from Maria, knowing that she was undoubtedly projecting the same emotion.

In that time, in that perfect, endless moment, there was only the two of them, pulses still racing as they came slowly down from the peaks.

And then the phone rang.

“Whoever that is,” Maria said lazily, “tell them to fuck off.”

“Yes, Ms. Hill,” the facility AI responded calmly as Daisy giggled.

“Saving the world, if that’s what they need us for, can wait until tomorrow,” Maria told her, rolling over with a grin and wrapping her arms tightly around Daisy. “For tonight, there’s only you and me.”

 


	10. Clint/Nat/Mystique for labratswhore, written by ozhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 9 -** _Smutty/fluffy Clint/Nat/Mystique maybe with "I need one of those hugs that turn into sex." or something to do with V-Day since was almost a V-day baby. for labratswhore_
> 
> **Written by ozhawk**

“Clint, I just got a text from Raven,” Natasha popped her head into the kitchen. “She’s gonna be a bit late.”

“How late is a bit?” Clint looked up from the sauce he was stirring with a frown. “Because I’ve got everything timed to be on the table at seven…”

“She should be back by then, I think. Reading between the lines, she’s had to work with the X-Men crew again and it hasn’t gone well.”

Clint scowled. “It never goes well with that crew. They’re a judgemental bunch, especially Summers.”

“You’ll get no arguments from me there,” Natasha called back before heading off again. Clint sighed and turned down the heat. He’d push dinner back to seven-thirty. Just in case. It was Valentine’s Day, after all, and he planned to treat his two lovers to his best cooking, which was pretty good even if he did say so himself.

Raven finally walked in at five minutes to seven, the usual bounce in her stride entirely absent. Natasha took one look at the downturned corners of her mouth and hurried forward, reaching to pull Raven into her arms. She groaned and leaned her forehead against Natasha’s shoulder.

“You can drop the masks, darling,” Natasha said gently. “It’s just us. You don’t have to pretend.”

Raven sighed, and with a slow shimmer her skin darkened to its natural indigo, her hair shifting from blond curls to sleek red.

“I don’t know how I’d cope if I didn’t have you two to come home to,” she said, her voice low, a tremor betraying how upset she was. “And you’re not even mutants.”

“Please don’t tell me they were giving you grief about being soulmated to two humans again?” Clint said in annoyance.

Raven’s silence was answer enough, and he shook his head. “Damn it. What the hell is wrong with them? Can’t they see how incredible you are?”

“I’m just too different, even among mutants.” With a sigh she lifted her head, gave Clint a shaky smile. “Wow. That smells amazing. You cooked?”

It was an obvious attempt to change the subject, but he let her get away with it. “I did, and it’ll be ready in half an hour. Why don’t you shower and change into something comfortable? Nat, can you pour her a drink?”

“Of course,” Natasha said. “Wine, Raven?”

“Better make it something stronger,” Raven sighed, heading for the bathroom, and Natasha and Clint exchanged a speaking look before Natasha headed to the freezer to grab the best vodka.

Raven and Nat returned to the kitchen as Clint was dishing up dinner; the chicken and pumpkin risotto, thick with cream and fragrant with herbs, steamed gently on the plates.

“Oh yummm,” Raven moaned before grabbing the fork Clint offered. They sat on the couch rather than at the table, Raven tucked in between the two others, her legs across Natasha’s lap as she leaned against Clint’s broad shoulder.

“That was so good,” Raven sighed at last, setting down her empty plate. “Well, I have to say my day’s taken a significant turn for the better.”

Clint laughed, putting his arm around her. “I should hope so too! Those wannabe dipshits at the X-Mansion don’t deserve a minute of your time.”

She smiled and turned her face up to his for a kiss. Then reached across to Natasha to repeat the action.

“Do you know what I need?” she inquired.

“Whatever it is, it’s yours.” Natasha smiled at her, massaging Raven’s feet tenderly.

“I need one of those hugs that turn into sex.”

Clint laughed, wrapping his arms around her tightly and burying his face in her neck. “Pretty sure we were heading in that direction anyway, love.”

Natasha crawled up over Raven’s body to join in the hug, sandwiching her tightly between her pair of superspies, as she called them. “Damn right we were. And in this position, I’m just in the right spot to get started.” She grinned up at Raven, face pressed between her breasts.


	11. Tasertooth for anyaeve9219, written by MelyndaR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 10 -** _Tasertooth, fluff requested, for anyaeve9219_
> 
> **Written by MelyndaR**

Darcy shrieked, the winter air stinging her face as she ran through the field behind Xavier’s school. She could hear the footfalls of her pursuer – he was actually on all fours – getting louder. Closer. _She wasn’t going to make it; he was going to catch her. She was going to—_

She fell gracelessly on her face in the snow, running made all the more difficult by the coat and layers of heavy winter clothing that she wore. The breath of the man behind her staggered for a second, but Darcy was up and running – attempting to do so twice as fast – before he could do anything about her slipup. He caught up to her anyway, swiping at her and barely missing her shoulder as she skidded, laughing, into a back entrance to the school that led straight into a kitchen.

Inhumanly strong arms lifted her up off the ground, trailing hot kisses down what could be reached of her decidedly cold neck. “I win,” Victor growled softly in her ear.

Darcy kicked lightly against his thigh, but he didn’t release her and she didn’t struggle as she informed him, “No, you didn’t; I made it back here first.”

“I still win,” Victor insisted teasingly, even though they both knew he was wrong.

Darcy rolled her eyes fondly, kissing him deeply. _Why not take advantage of being high enough up to do so?_

After only a few seconds, a throat was cleared loudly from the kitchen doorway. Darcy broke the kiss with a jolt, looking to the doorway even while Victor whined softly in complaint.

“Sorry, Ororo,” Darcy apologized. Because it was the right thing to do. Not because she was actually sorry for _anything._

“You know the rules, Storm Cloud,” Victor objected. “We can do whatever we want on our days off.”

Ororo glared at him as she ushered in the trio of students that she’d come in with. “Yes, you can, which is why Miss Lewis is free to go, if you would be so kind as to set her down, seeing as it is _her_ day off. _You_ , on the other hand, have quite the pile of physicals to complete on your desk. I noticed them this morning. Aren’t they due back to your students when your class convenes in a couple of hours?”

Victor’s chest rumbled with a growl that Darcy elbowed him for. She kicked his thigh a second time, and he set her down gently even though she could tell that he was irritated with Ororo. He trudged off towards his classroom, and Darcy shucked off her coat, gloves, scarf, etc., and got busy making a sandwich.

_Long, romantic walks weren’t as wonderful in February, in her opinion. Too cold. Made her ravenous. Even if she had been looking forward to spending her day with her boyfriend. But… on second thought… who said she couldn’t still do that? Besides Ororo, anyway?_

Smiling softly to herself, she dug around in the cabinets of the kitchen, almost certain she’d seen one last time she had eaten in here.

 _Bingo_.

She plonked a picnic basket on the counter, ignoring the looks of a couple of the students as she made two – _better make it at least three, just in case_ – more sandwiches, grabbed a bag of chips and a couple bottles of water, and tossed it all in the basket. She ran to grab an afghan from her room, came back to the kitchen to reclaim her basket, and then headed towards Victor’s classroom. _They still had plenty of time before he had to teach an actual class today, and she intended to make the best of it – with him, absolutely, and with an indoor picnic, when the occasion called for it._

 


	12. Erik Lensherr/Charles Xavier for b4sil-hellw4rd, written by ozhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 10 -** _Erik Lensherr/Charles Xavier “Stop undressing me with your eyes and start using your teeth" for b4sil-hellw4rd_
> 
> **Written by ozhawk**

**February 10 -** _Erik Lensherr/Charles Xavier “Stop undressing me with your eyes and start using your teeth" for b4sil-hellw4rd_

**Written by @ozhawkauthor**

“You should stop undressing me with your eyes, and start using your teeth.”

The words hung in the air for a moment before Charles staggered back, his eyes going wide.

“I - what - you don’t - I’m not…”

Erik rolled his eyes. “Yes, you _were_ undressing me with your eyes. Yes, I do mean sex. Yes, I do like men as well as women. And yes, you absolutely do want to.”

Charles made a strangled noise.

“No, I’m not a mind-reader. That’s your talent. I am, however, pretty good at reading people.” His blue eyes bored into Charles. “And I’m pretty good at noticing when someone can’t take his eyes off the bulge in my pants.”

Charles silently cursed his fair skin and the scalding blush which was turning him scarlet to the tips of his ears. “I don’t want to have sex with you.”

“Liar.” Erik cocked a mocking eyebrow. And for once, his mind was completely unguarded, open, so Charles could see exactly what he was thinking about without even having to try.

“Please stop projecting that at me.”

“Tell me you don’t like the idea, and I will.”

The problem was that he did like the idea. Very much. Erik’s mental image of Charles on his back, spread out and vulnerable, hips lifted by a pillow for Erik’s deep penetration was very vivid. Strong enough that Charles knew well that it was far from the first time Erik had imagined him that way.

Erik added the thought of a strong hand wrapping around Charles’ cock to the image, and Charles was lost.

“Teeth, you said?”

“You can use your hands if you like. I don’t mind.” Erik smirked as he moved closer, one hand coming up to the back of Charles’ neck to grasp on firmly, tilt his head back. “But I’m definitely gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours, too.”

Charles’ lips parted and he moaned as Erik’s mouth came down in a hungry, possessive kiss.

“I’ve been thinking about doing this for weeks,” Erik hissed as he abandoned Charles’ mouth several minutes later to kiss and nibble down his throat.

“I know…”

“Of course you do. So why did I have to make the first move?”

“Because it’s a bad idea.”

His cock didn’t agree it was a bad idea at all, swollen and aching inside his pants. Erik’s palm against the fabric made him suck in a desperate breath.

“Such a bad idea,” Erik said with a squeeze, and Charles had no idea whether he was agreeing or mocking him.

“Please?” he whimpered helplessly.

“Don’t worry,” Erik whispered, nipping at his ear. “You’re going to get everything you want. Eventually.”

Charles moaned as Erik pushed him down on the bed, straddling him and looking down at him with blue eyes gone dark with lust.

“Do you trust me, Charles?”

“Hell, no,” he said without even thinking about it. A tight smile twisted Erik’s mouth.

“Wise of you, in most circumstances. Here, though, I promise you can trust me. Here, we will never be enemies.”

Erik’s mind was still wide open, and Charles didn’t even have to look to know he was completely sincere. He nodded acknowledgment, and felt his zipper slide down even though Erik’s hands were on his shoulders.

“Using your powers in bed doesn’t make me feel all that confident, though.”

“Like you aren’t using yours, right now,” Erik said.

Charles screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment. “I can’t switch it off so easily, you know that… especially around you.”

“And why is that?” Erik’s hands were busy now, stripping Charles out of his clothes, dragging his own off impatiently until they were both nude.

“You know why.” Charles couldn’t look at him.

“I’m not the mind-reader here,” Erik said, gently teasing.

“Just the one who was confident enough of success to make the first move.”

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained.” Erik licked Charles’ nipple, and the amused note in his voice made Charles open his eyes again.

“You weren’t as confident as you sounded at all,” he discovered.

“Oh, I was confident you wanted this. Just not confident you’d say yes.”

“I still don’t understand how you knew,” Charles said plaintively.

Erik chuckled against his skin, a long-fingered hand sliding down to cup his balls, finger and thumb connecting around the base of his cock. “You’ve got a half-decent poker face, but the fact your cock leaps to attention every time you look at me is a dead giveaway.”

“Oh God, kill me now.”

“I’m flattered. Really.” Shifting down the bed, pressing kisses against Charles’ stomach as he went, Erik said “Because ever since I realised, all I’ve thought about is doing _this_.”

Charles said a number of swear words in several different languages. Erik’s mouth was too full to speak, but Charles felt his throat vibrate with laughter. Which didn’t help the situation any.

Erik wasn’t going to stop, Charles realised dimly, and did his best to clamp down on his own mind, trying to emit too much of the ecstasy he was experiencing. Some of it was definitely leaking around the edges, though, and he winced at the mere thought of the ribbing he was going to get tomorrow.

Though he was pretty sure that tonight was going to be worth it.

Erik deep-throated him, and Charles lost it with a yell, spurting hotly, feeling Erik’s throat convulse as he swallowed.

As he lay limp and trembling, Erik’s hands curled around his hips, lifting him easily to tuck a pillow in beneath, leaving him open and exposed. Just as he had been in Erik’s mental image.

Fingers touched and stroked, parting his ass cheeks, and Charles realised at some point Erik had coated them with lube. He moaned as the tip of one eased just inside his ass, probing lightly before pressing in deeper.

“So tight,” Erik murmured hoarsely. “Damn, Charles… is this your first time?”

Dazed still, he nodded.

“And you’re sure…?”

“Yes,” he managed a hoarse whisper. “I want it to be you.”

“I won’t let you down,” Erik promised gently, adding another finger to scissor Charles’ ass gently open. “I promise.”

He took his sweet time, too, so that Charles was erect and aching again by the time Erik finally stroked some lube over his own cock and slid inside him, lifting Charles’ legs over his shoulders to push deep.

“Tell me if you want me to stop…”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Charles shouted, and Erik chuckled.

“Don’t get greedy, now.”

Charles felt greedy, he realised. Deliberately he pushed his mind outwards, pouring his own lust over Erik, saw blue eyes widen.

“That’s you, feeling that…”

“Yes, now _fuck me_!”

With the undeniable evidence of Charles’ feelings to spur him on, Erik didn’t waste any more time. His hips rocked faster, one hand coming down to clamp firmly around Charles’ cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Not that Charles needed the extra stimulation; he was pretty sure he could have come just from the tip of Erik’s cock bumping lightly against his prostate with every pass.

This time, he forgot to shield his mind. He wasn’t to know that Jean had long since evacuated the house, knowing what was going on from the first moments of his and Erik’s encounter, and he just didn’t care at that moment, not with Erik crying out his name and shuddering against him, mind wide open to show Charles the depth of his own feelings.

Uncaring of the sticky mess over his stomach, Charles reached up to pull Erik down to give him a long, lingering kiss.

Perhaps knowing that he’d revealed his deepest self in the moment of extremity, Erik didn’t resist the embrace. Instead, he let his weight rest on Charles, holding him close, and let his mind convey his sense of quiet wonder.

 


	13. Heimdall/Darcy for stark-red19, written by ozhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 10 -** _Heimdall/Darcy, “Don’t worry, it only seems kinky the first time.” (And is it possible it could be smutty BDSM?) for stark-red19_
> 
> **Written by ozhawk**

“You must bind me to the bed, my beloved. For your own safety.”

Darcy blinked. Once, twice, and a third time.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

“My strength is such that I could easily hurt you when lost in the depths of passion,” Heimdall explained quite seriously. “The Man of Iron has assured me that this bed frame is made from a material which is strong enough to resist even Asgardian muscles, and provided these cuffs for use also.”

“And Stark told you this was necessary, did he?” Darcy asked dryly, folding her arms.

“No.” Heimdall looked at her curiously. “Brunnhilde and Loki both warned me.”

She was about ninety-five percent sure Brunnhilde and Loki were both playing a massive prank on Heimdall and had got Stark in on it. Because she was one hundred percent sure that Jane and Thor didn’t bother with cuffs and a special bed frame. There wasn’t enough brain bleach in the world to remove Darcy’s memory of the time she’d walked in on the two of them banging on her desk, Thor’s hands holding Jane’s ass up in the air.

Really, she should enlighten Heimdall to the truth.

On the other hand…

“Well, good to be warned.” She took the cuffs from Heimdall, examining them. “Well. Down you go then, darling.”

It had taken her a patient month of seduction to get to the point of getting him naked. She wasn’t about to ruin it now by explaining that the other Asgardians were playing a practical joke. There’d be plenty of time later to convince him he wasn’t really going to hurt her if they banged up against a wall or something.

Heimdall lay down obediently, and Darcy licked her lips as she surveyed him. It was a good thing Stark had made him a bed, she privately conceded, because he was far too massive for a normal one. And it was certainly possible they’d have broken her regular human bed anyway.

The cuffs closed smoothly around his wrists, and she fought to suppress a groan of lust. The way his arms were spread threw his muscles into high relief. He looked like the cover model from a really filthy erotic novel, his jet-black skin stark against the clean white sheets.

They’d been fooling around for quite a while on the couch before moving to the bedroom, and Darcy was already thoroughly aroused, but if she hadn’t been, the sight of Heimdall spread out and at her mercy would have done the trick. Reaching out, she traced a blunt fingernail around one flat nipple, and it was Heimdall’s turn to bite back a moan.

“I’m going to lick every inch of you,” Darcy decided aloud.

“You will drive me insane with want long before you are done,” Heimdall said hoarsely, muscles tensing as he pulled briefly against the cuffs.

She smirked. It was very likely this was the only time she was going to get to do this, once he was wise to the scam, so she fully intended to take advantage. “Don’t worry, darling,” she told him huskily, straddling his stomach and leaning down to lick into the hollow of his throat. “It only seems kinky the first time.”

 


	14. Steve/Bucky/Thor/Daisy for a-nerdy-kat, written by ozhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 14 -** _Steve/Bucky/Thor/Daisy that opens with Daisy having a hard time deciding between Steve/Quake, Winter Soldier/Quake, and Thor/Quake fanfiction, for a-nerdy-kat - none of the soulmarks show up until Thor has touched all of them_
> 
> **Written by ozhawk**

“You off to bed already, Daisy?” Jemma looked up with a curious smile as Daisy said good night.

“Yeah, just gonna go read in bed for a while. Don’t feel like good company tonight,” Daisy answered.

Jemma accepted the excuse with a nod and a warm smile, and Daisy escaped, hurrying towards her room, thankful that she’d managed to keep the burning flush from her cheeks.

She was blaming Sam Koenig. If he hadn’t mentioned that there was Quake fanfiction online, she’d never even have thought of going to look. The ‘Quack’ fanfiction he was so passionate about didn’t interest her really, but the other ships… well. Once she’d read a Tony-was-her-secret-father fic she couldn’t deal with any IronQuake any more, but some of the other stuff…

She couldn’t decide on her favourite ship. She’d even joined Tumblr - with a very secret username through multiple different IP maskers - and joined in the discussions on which superhero ship fans would most like to see sail.

Steve Rogers was a clear winner, but the WinterQuake shippers were definitely gaining momentum. The CaptainWinterQuake shippers seemed to be the best of both worlds, but she still felt like something was missing, even from the best fics.

Tonight, she surfed the tags listlessly, looking for something new. She paused over #HammerQuake, her eyebrows raising. She hadn’t seen that one, but she knew Hammer referred to Thor.

 _Thor_.

Heat bloomed between her legs, and her breathing sped up. Her index finger moved almost outside her conscious control, tapping on the screen.

There wasn’t a lot in the tag, not yet. A lot of shippers had been quite keen on Thor with Dr Jane Foster, and startled when she turned out to be soulmated with Dr Strange, the newest superhero on the block.

What she found was high-quality smut, though. And one of her favourite writers was offering to write Thor/Quake/any other superhero. ‘ _Just send me prompts!_ ’ the writer requested.

Before she thought better of it, Daisy typed in an anonymous ask. ‘ _Would you consider a quad? CaptainWinterHammerQuake?_ ’

She wasn’t really expecting a response, but within five minutes her notifications flashed with a response, and one the writer had posted publicly.

It was a gif of a lady fainting. Followed by the writer’s comment of ‘ _You are an evil, evil human being NOW I CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT oh my god I’m gonna be up all night writing._ ’

The post notifications were already ticking upwards. Reblogs with comments like ‘ _... I’ll be in my bunk_ ’ and ‘ _this ask is pure genius QUICK SOMEONE PHOTOSHOP THEM TOGETHER_ ’ and ‘ _Imma go make a fanvid NOW_ ’.

Embarrassed beyond measure - and equally turned on - Daisy hastily turned off her tablet. She was going to drive herself insane at this rate.

Maybe she’d log on in the morning and see if anyone had posted anything…

*             *             *

Steve couldn’t explain why he was so attracted to Thor. It had always been just him and Bucky, even though they’d both been open about their attraction to women as well. Somehow, though, whenever Thor was around Steve found himself gravitating towards the Asgardian, wanting to be close to him, even to touch him. It made him feel guilty even before he’d known Bucky was alive, and afterwards he’d felt even worse.

At least until Thor met Bucky, and Bucky reacted exactly the same way as Steve did.

“Hot hot damn, Stevie,” Bucky murmured in his ear as they watched the tall, blond Asgardian introducing his friends to the rest of the Avengers. “That is one _fine_ specimen of manhood.”

“I’m so glad you said that, you’ve no idea,” Steve said fervently.

“Did you tap that? I totally would, if I got the opportunity.”

“No, and you should probably be aware that I think his hearing is at least as good as mine,” Steve hissed back.

Thor turned to grin at them just then, the warmly appraising look in his eyes letting them know that he’d indeed heard every word.

“Help,” Bucky said, not at all quietly. “I think my boner’s about to burst out of my pants.”

Thor’s smile widened, and he jerked his head towards the door in an unmistakable signal.

“Time to make a sharp exit,” Bucky said, and was gone before Steve could even grab his arm. Muttering under his breath, convinced everyone was watching them and speculating exactly what they were up to, Steve followed.

*             *             *

Daisy subtly pinched herself on the inside of her elbow. Yes, she really was awake and not dreaming; she really was standing in the Avengers Facility being introduced to the Avengers by Maria Hill.

She managed to greet Stark, Rhodes, Barton, Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff without any mishaps. She even managed not to stare at the Vision’s weird skin. She laughed when Sam Wilson cracked a joke.

It was when she got to Steve Rogers and flushed puce before their hands even touched that things started to go sideways.

“Oo, I think our newest member has a _cruuuush_ ,” Stark sang out obnoxiously. Daisy seriously considered flinging out a hand and quaking him into a wall. Wanda was giggling, Sam Wilson snickered and elbowed Steve, and Steve… Steve blushed bright red.

“Don’t just stand there, ya punk,” Bucky Barnes said gruffly, stepping forward and taking Daisy’s hand. “Keepin’ the lady waitin’s bad manners.”

“I’m not… I just…” Even his ears were red, Daisy saw as Steve finally reached for her hand, only to discover Bucky was still holding it. She laughed lightly.

“It’s all right. I’m feeling a little starstruck myself, to be honest.”

That broke the ice, because Stark started howling with laughter, and he wasn’t the only one. Everyone else was having a good chuckle as well, even Steve laughing at himself. He elbowed Bucky off and shook her hand.

There had been a faint tingle when she shook Bucky’s hand, and it was there again with Steve. Daisy looked down at their hands, curious, and her eyes snapped back up to meet Steve’s when he said “Did you feel that?”

“Ooh, it’s chemistry,” Barton teased through his laughter, but Bucky wasn’t laughing. He moved in a little closer.

“I felt it too. Same as when I touch you, Stevie, and when we both touched Thor.”

“What is it?” Daisy ignored everyone else talking and laughing around them. She’d never felt anything quite like that before.

“We don’t know.” Steve shrugged. “We thought it might be a side effect of the serum we’ve both been given, but unless you…?”

She shook her head, then wondered. “Unless the super-soldier serum was a GH drug? Blood of a Kree alien?”

“A Kree?” a deep voice rumbled, and Thor himself was suddenly taking up half the field of her vision, as he pressed Barton inside and loomed over her. “You have encountered the Kree?”

“More than I ever wanted to,” Daisy said with a smile. Offering her hand, she said “It’s an honour to meet you, Your Majesty.”

Thor grimaced slightly. “I will never become used to that title. Please, call me Thor.” His hand was twice the size of hers as his long fingers curled around her own.

Steve and Bucky both gasped in unison with Daisy, right hands lifting and curling in a defensive posture as sudden pain flashed across their palms.

“What the actual fuck!” Daisy was the only one who swore, though.

Thor looked astonished as he released her hand and lifted his own, staring at his palm.

Across four hands, symbols had come into being, a triangle of three runes. Four different runes in all, on each palm a different one was missing.

“What _is_ that?” Steve demanded incredulously.

It was a new voice which answered his question. “The Star, the Thunderclap and the Earthquake. Intriguing. I daresay the others will have the Shield replacing their own rune. Congratulations, brother. It appears that you have found your soulmates. Humans, no less.”

Loki stood directly behind Steve, arms folded and a smirk playing about his lips.

Daisy’s eyes narrowed. She didn’t care for the way Loki had said _humans_ , as though they were some inferior species.

“Would you mind very much if I shut him up?” she asked Thor.

“As long as you don’t do anything too permanent, be my guest,” Thor rumbled.

“Excellent.” She threw out a hand and Loki went flying, crashing into the wall and sliding to the ground in a heap of green robes.

Steve stared at her open-mouthed. Thor took an instinctive step towards Loki before catching himself. And Bucky said;

“Oh God, that was so hot. _So_ hot. I’ve only known him a few days and I can’t tell you how many times I’ve wanted to throw him into a wall.”

Daisy grinned back at him. “Some might say I lack impulse control.”

“I say I think I’m in love. Thor, was he right?” Bucky held his hand out. “Are these runes an Asgardian version of soulmate marks?”

“Indeed.” Thor nodded. “They do not appear until all parties have physically touched for the first time, though there may be some vague echo of the link before that. A bonding of four is rare, though; I have only heard of such once or twice before in all our history.” He smiled warmly down at Daisy, blue eyes appreciative. “I was beginning to wonder if I even had a soulmate, much less more than one. I am very glad to meet you at last, my lady.”

“Me too,” Daisy said, and she couldn’t quite help the scalding blush that crept up her cheeks as she thought of the fanfiction she’d been reading online. Her suggestion of a Steve/Bucky/Thor/Quake quad grouping had started quite the movement within the Avengers fandom. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how the fans would react to this real-world development.

Actually, she _could_ imagine. Only too well. They might even have some good ideas of how to manage the logistics of one small girl and three very large men in just one bed...


	15. WinterWitch for initiate, written by lj_todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 18 -** _Bucky/Wanda (WinterWitch), something smutty with a dose of fluff, maybe with the prompt: “I know a really good cure for that” or “Is that a challenge?” for @initiate_
> 
> **Written by: lj_todd**
> 
> **!!NSFW!!**
> 
>  

Wanda murmured sleepily as she rolled over, stretching slightly, reaching for Bucky only to find his side of the bed empty. Opening her eyes she propped herself up on her elbow, glancing around the room, finding it dark and empty but the door leading to the adjoining room was open and she had a good idea where her wayward lover was.

Climbing from the bed she plucked a shirt from the floor, one of Bucky's as it turned out, pulling it on as she made her way, quietly, from the bedroom and to the other room.

She wasn't surprised to find Bucky standing in the quiet darkness next to the cribs, staring down at the sleeping infants. The twins. Their twins. She smiled and slowly crossed the room, Bucky's head turning slightly, just enough to show that he'd heard her. When she reached him she stood behind him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder with a smile.

"They're not going to disappear, you know," she whispered as his right hand came up to cover hers, his metal hand lay still on the railing of Billy's cradle.

"I know," Bucky replied quietly, gaze fixed on the infants, who slept soundly, peacefully. "I just...I don't know...I can't help but want to be with them all the time." He glanced over his shoulder at Wanda. "Maybe we should move them into the bedroom with us."

Wanda chuckled softly and shook her head, kissing Bucky's shoulder again, looking down at their sons.

"James," she said his name gently but firmly, much like how she spoke to her brother at times. It was not often she used his actual name, only when she needed him to be serious or realize how serious she was being. "They are fine in here. The compound has more security than any other building in the world and even if it didn't, could you imagine what would happen to anyone who dared walk into this room with the intent to take or harm our sons?"

Bucky grunted but said nothing so Wanda pressed on.

"If we weren't able to protect them our friends, our family, would. Could you imagine what Rummy would do if he thought our boys were in danger? What about Steve, hmm? Or Natasha?" She hugged Bucky a little tighter. "Our sons will never be safer than they are here." She kissed his shoulder again, tangling her fingers with his. "Now, come back to bed."

"But..." Bucky started and Wanda sighed, letting go of Bucky's hand and stepping around him, reaching up to cup his face between her hands and drawing him down so she could kiss him quiet.

"Come to bed" she whispered again as she pulled back, giving Bucky a gentle smile.

"Don't know if I can relax enough to sleep," Bucky admitted, stealing another glance at the twins and Wanda's smile changed then, becoming sultry rather than sweet.

"Is that a challenge," she purred, taking his hands and slowly moving backwards towards the door, pulling him with her. "Because I'm fairly certain I can rise to meet it."

Bucky let out a low sound, not quite a growl but nearly there, and surprised her by suddenly moving, his hands pulling from hers only to catch hold of her hips. He easily lifted her off her feet, making her laugh breathlessly in surprise as he carried her from the room and back to their bed. She gasped when he laid her out against the sheets, his shirt riding high over her thighs and she shivered in anticipation as he crawled up between her legs.

 He smirked at her as his hands ran along her thighs before grasping hold of the fabric of the shirt, shoving it up even as his dark head ducked down. His breath was warm against her skin, his hair tickling lightly against her thighs and she gasped softly when his lips began to map the tender skin of her inner thigh until she was nothing but a mass of nerve endings, her legs trembling, her hips making abortive little rocking motions towards him.

She let out a throaty sound when Bucky's mouth moved again, finally settling over where she wanted him most. Her fingers threaded through his hair as his tongue gave soft, teasing flicks against her, firmer pressure when he moved lower, pushing his tongue into her. His stubble scrapped over sensitive flesh and added a sharp contrast to the pleasure dancing through her and she whined as she tugged, perhaps too sharply, at Bucky's hair. But if it bothered him he didn't let it show, merely continued to drive her wild with his tongue and fingers.

Wanda gasped and keened, trying not to be too loud, not wanting to risk waking the twins in the other room but it was difficult with Bucky driving her closer and closer to orgasm.

Her hips jerked and her fingers tugging at his hair mindlessly, her focus narrowed to his mouth, his tongue, his fingers. The entire world had narrowed down to him.

The sensation, that tight coiling heat at the core of her, grew more and more intense and she let out a breathy sound as she tugged at Bucky's hair, forcing him to lift his head and when he blinked up at her, lips and chin slick with saliva and her fluid, she shivered with desire even as she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Not..." She panted, legs twitching, trying to spread them a little further apart. "Not like...this...want you in...inside of me."

Bucky growled, a deep rumble that she felt as much as heard, before crawling up her body, shoving his sleep pants down just far enough to free himself. When he pushed into her, a smooth, steady slide, she cried out and tossed her head back as her hands finally left his hair to grasp at his shoulders. When he rolled his hips she gasped and bucked, pressing closer even as she tried to draw him deeper.

He chuckled, almost breathlessly, as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips and she groaned in response, able to taste herself on his tongue.

"Think we can make another set of twins," he teased as he nuzzled at her cheek, head dropping so he could suck a mark into the pale skin of her throat.

Wanda keened and bucked as he rolled his hips again and she dug her nails into his back, making him hiss.

"If we do," she moaned, head thrown back, arching up against him. "Then...I'm...I'm letting...Rummy adopt them..."

Bucky growled and snapped his hips fiercely and Wanda cried out as the pleasure burst through her again.

"Never," he hissed, eyes rolling with his own pleasure, setting a near punishing pace and Wanda let out a breathless sound, clinging tighter to him as he continued to move, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

When she finally tipped over it, falling whole heartedly into her orgasm, Bucky wasn't far behind her. As the haze of her release slowly lifted she murmured when Bucky slipped from her body, gently, not wanting to hurt her. He manoeuvred her, lifting her enough to pull his shirt from her body, tossing it aside, before situating them on the bed so that he could curl around her. He kept her wrapped up in his arms and she smiled when he pressed sloppy, sleepy kissed to her shoulder and neck.

She hummed sleepily, snuggling into him, letting the steady sound of his heartbeat lull her back to sleep, knowing when she woke he would likely be back watching over the twins but, for now, this was enough.

 


	16. Dad!Tony for touchofthewind, written by ozhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 21 -** _Tony is Harley and Peter's biological dad and he's always known and being involved in their lives, though the rest of the world doesn't know, however, when the Avengers are reunited after Civil War, the new and old Avengers quickly realize there is more than an internship between Tony and the boys. for touchofthewind_
> 
> **Written by ozhawk**

“So Peter, this is Harley. Harley, Peter.”

The two teenage boys eyed each other, sizing one another up silently, before turning mutually accusing looks on Tony.

“Were you ever planning to tell me I had a brother? How many more of us are out there?” Harley demanded.

“As far as I know, only you two,” Tony admitted. “2001 was a tough year, all right?”

Peter tipped his head slightly, conceding that point. Harley just scowled harder. “My mom never wanted anything from you.”

“Yeah, well, she made that pretty clear by not actually telling me about you until I ran across you accidentally.” Tony scowled. “But I’m not shirking my responsibilities, not any more. You’re both old enough now to make your own decisions.”

“So he gets to be a superhero, and I get, what, locked up in your lab?” Harley gestured at Peter.

“Hey. Wasn’t that long ago you were begging me to not leave you behind. And that was _before_ your mother ‘fessed up.”

There was a brief silence before Peter, blessedly, broke it. “So what’s the plan, _Dad_?”

“Ugh,” Tony shivered dramatically. “Please don’t call me that. Tony will be fine. And this is the plan.” He gestured dramatically around at the huge, beautifully set-up lab. “You two have both outstripped your classmates, gone beyond what regular school can teach you. You’re in the School of Stark now. Welcome to your new classroom.”

“Tell me you’re not out teacher!” Harley looked absolutely horrified.

“Me? Oh hell, no!” Tony looked just as horrified. “The only things I can teach you are things you’d best not learn. No… your teachers are the best in the business at what they do. Rhodey’s gonna teach you tactics… and ethics. Pepper will teach you time and people management, and for everything else, well. FRIDAY is at your disposal, and the brightest minds on the planet work right here in this building. Create your own curriculum.”

Whatever animosity Harley might have been harboring vanished in an instant, as he gaped at Tony, and Peter joined him. It was an incredible offer, and one they’d both be mad to walk away from.

“Ms. Potts is really gonna be one of our teachers?” Peter asked, in awe. “And Colonel Rhodes?”

“They’re both very keen to meet you,” Tony promised. “In fact, they’re waiting upstairs right now. With lunch.”

It probably shouldn’t have been the offer of food which clinched the deal. But then, they _were_ both teenage boys.

*             *             *

“It seems like the place should have changed,” Sam said quietly to Steve, “but it feels just the same.”

Steve stopped walking so abruptly Sam ran into his back, bouncing off with a muttered curse under his breath.

“Except _that_ ,” Steve said, his tone angry. “Damn it. Didn’t Tony learn, after Munich? This isn’t a job for children!”

Sam stared. Parker, he’d half expected, but there were _two_ teenage boys in the big lab, arguing in front of a huge virtual display, hands waving as they gabbled tech-speak at each other.

“Do they look alike to you?” Sam asked quizzically after a moment.

“There’s something familiar about both of them I can’t put my finger on,” Steve narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. “It’s gonna annoy me…”

“Well, Stark annoys you, so it’s hardly surprising that his sons would too,” Natasha drawled, approaching in her usual soundless manner from a side hallway and making Sam almost jump out of his skin.

Steve just frowned at her. “Please tell me you’re speaking metaphorically rather than literally.”

Natasha gave him her best mysterious smile.

“Knowing what I do about Stark’s past, I think she’s being literal,” Sam said dismally, turning to look back at the two boys. “How many of them are there?”

“Pepper says just the two. That she and Tony know about, anyway. Though I think Tony’s quietly arranging DNA tests for any kids who display exceptional intelligence anyway.”

“In America?” Sam checked.

“I think he sowed his wild oats pretty much everywhere, to be honest.” Natasha shrugged elegantly. “Pepper seems to have taken them under her wing quite happily.”

“I guess if anyone’s entitled to have issues with Tony having kids, it’s Pepper,” Steve muttered, but he still shook his head and frowned. “Please tell me he hasn’t given the other one a suit too?”

“Parker got a suit all by himself. Stark just improved it. Harley doesn’t have one… yet. But considering the tech those two are playing with, it probably won’t be long before he’s built himself one anyway.”

Steve shook his head, but a smile was beginning to play about the corners of his lips. “What’s that line about the wages of sin?” he murmured.

“The wages of sin for being a little sod is having little sods for kids,” Sam said, beginning to smile too. “At least, that’s what Momma always said.”

“Surely you weren’t a little sod, Sam?” Natasha smirked at him.

“A veritable angel,” Sam claimed piously. “Momma was talking about _other_ kids.”

“Suuure,” Natasha drawled, and Sam laughed.

The sound made the two boys look around, and two pairs of eyes widened comically before Peter and Harley both came rushing over, talking over each other in their eagerness. After the briefest pause, Steve smiled properly at them and held out his hand to shake.

“Good to meet you both. I take it there’ll be no repeats of stealing my shield, Mr Parker?”

“Oh no, sir!” Peter said immediately. “Well… unless it’s in training?”

“Then you’d be forgiven.”

“You won’t be forgiven if you ever web me to the floor again, though,” Sam said warningly, and Peter nodded with wide eyes, until Sam laughed and held his hand out.

“So what’s your story, Harley?” Steve asked with interest. “How did you come to be here?”

“I guilt-tripped Tony into it,” Harley said with a completely straight face, and Steve let out a bark of laughter.

“People seem to be doing that to Tony a lot lately. Let’s just hope he doesn’t start a war over you, too.”

 


	17. Helen Cho/Victor von Doom, for evolution-of-magic, written by CeliaEquus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 22 -** _Helen Cho/Victor Von Doom, soulmarks universe, post first meeting but not much further, with fluff/happy ending. Possible prompts: “I’m personally offended that you didn’t ask me to be your fake date.” (Victor) or “I’m holding your hand because the movie is scary, all right? It’s a… terrifying… rom-com.” (Victor). Bonus points for smut, humor, Pepper Potts, Mother Hen!Bucky, or Darcy Lewis. for evolution-of-magic_
> 
> **Written by CeliaEquus**

“Will you surrender to DOOM peacefully?”

Dr. Helen Cho scowled at the man who’d just burst through her lab window.  Glass was now scattered all over the floor and the dirt and dust on his clothes was contaminating the area.  Good thing she didn’t have any patients with open wounds at the moment.

And she possibly had a bigger problem.

“I’d say it’s unlikely,” she said.  “Are you going to clean this up?”

There was a long pause.  She crossed her arms and started to tap her foot.  Long-term exposure to the Avengers - and her run-in with Ultron - had made her far less willing to take crap from anyone, no matter how well-armed they were.

“You are my soulmate?” Victor von Doom said slowly.

“So it would seem,” she replied.  “I’d better get a broom.  And I’d appreciate it if you got out of here so the cleaners can do their job sterilising the room.”

“I will wait downstairs,” Doom said, backing off.

“ _Outside_ , if you don’t mind.”

He jumped out the window, back onto whatever Doombot he’d been riding, and disappeared from sight.  Helen sighed, wandered to the cleaning supplies cupboard, and reassured security when they ran into the room.

 

Hours later, still sore over losing lab productivity thanks to her impulsive soulmate, Helen told him off - in front of the Avengers - and said that she would only consider being with him if he reformed himself and took things slowly.

Doom was surprisingly amenable.  He meekly packed up his Doombots and returned to Latveria without a word.  He did get Helen’s cell phone number before he left, although Tony threatened to monitor their texts and conversations.  Since Helen didn’t argue with that, neither did Doom.

He began by sending her pieces of lab equipment he considered superior to American supplies.  Since Helen designed her own, she repurposed his toys to more useful pieces of equipment.  It would be rude to return courting gifts with a comment on how inferior they were.

Then Victor sent flowers and chocolates, leading up to Valentine’s Day.  Helen agreed to meet him for dinner, if he was willing to set foot on American soil without starting another battle.

“I will be on my best behaviour,” he promised her.

Bucky, who was getting his arm tuned up in the lab, snorted quietly.  Helen frowned.  She’d forgotten about his enhanced hearing.

Dinner went well.  So did lunch the next day, Valentine’s Day, since Victor had decided to stay in America for a few days to spend time with Helen.

“I’ve got the rest of the day off,” she told him.  “Want to come back to my place and watch some movies?  I still haven’t opened the last box of Latverian chocolates you sent.”

Victor blushed slightly and nodded.

In Helen’s apartment, she ushered Victor to the sofa and began to search her DVD collection.  She carefully moved a book in front of her _Grey’s Anatomy_ box set.

“How about _Maid in Manhattan_?” she asked, plucking the DVD off the shelf.  “You used to live in Manhattan, right?”

“For a brief time, yes.  That sounds acceptable.”

Helen inserted the disc and gathered the remotes.  She curled up at the other end of the couch and cued the movie to begin.

Partway through the film, Victor suddenly reached over and caught up Helen’s hand.  It _was_ a tense moment; the Cinderella spell had just broken, leaving Ralph Fiennes looking stunned while Jennifer Lopez looked close to tears.  Helen was feeling that way herself.

But she looked over at Victor in surprise and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I’m holding your hand because the movie is scary, all right?” he said.  “It’s a… terrifying…”

“Rom-com,” Helen said dryly.  He cleared his throat and looked down.  “Geez, if you find this scary we shouldn’t watch _An Affair to Remember_.”

“I am not hurting you with my grip, am I?” he asked.

Helen turned her hand over so they could link fingers.

“No,” she whispered.  “You’re not hurting me.”

 


	18. Shieldshock for justagirlfromcharleston, written by Meilan_Firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 25 -** _Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, something smutty and fluffy maybe in the post-Civil War era for justagirlfromcharleston_
> 
> **Written by Meilan_Firaga**
> 
>  

Darcy wasn’t exactly the prettiest sleeper. She was starfished across the wide expanse of the queen sized bed with her head tilted to one side, a trail of drool leading down from her wide open mouth to where her hair fanned out over the pillows. Her hair was more of a nebulous mass of dark brown tangles than it was cascading waves of chocolate strands. Every now and again she let out a loud, rattling snore.

Still, Steve smiled at her sprawled form from where he sat at his easel by the window. He’d been there since the first light of dawn crept over the end of their bed, intent on the paints and canvas as he carefully recreated his girlfriend just as she was. In theory, hiding out on U.S. soil after the fallout over the Accords sounded like the worst possible idea. In actuality, it turned out to be the best thing he’d ever done.

Years ago, Thor had told Steve that out of all the residents of Earth he’d met he trusted Darcy Lewis the most. If there was ever a reason to truly disappear from the eye of the public or the world governments, Thor assured him, Darcy was the person to ask for help. So, after settling Bucky in Wakanda, Steve had done exactly that. He’d found her in a hipster neighborhood in Louisville, Kentucky. To say he’d been surprised at the location was an understatement, but Dr. Foster’s former assistant explained to him in a brisk ramble that she’d needed a change from astrophysics and scientists and decided to take it easy in the bluegrass after Jane had run off to another remote observatory she didn’t feel like living in for a few years. Under her advisement he’d grown out his beard, adopted a wardrobe of worn jeans and flannel shirts, made a living selling his artwork and helping Darcy tend the organic vegetable garden she’d put on the roof of her apartment building, and somehow found his way into a better cover than any of the ones he, Sam, and Clint had managed to dream up. Gaining Darcy as a girlfriend was just a spectacular bonus.

“Are you creeping on me again?” Darcy asked as she shuffled, naked, around the easel and slipped into his lap. He’d been so lost in adding the long shadows cast by the rising sun coming through their window that he hadn’t even noticed her waking up. She regarded the painting with sleepy eyes, squinting a bit to bring it into focus without the aid of her glasses. “You always make me prettier than I am,” she grumbled, turning to bury her face against the sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder met.

“Not possible,” Steve assured her, wrapping one arm around her waist while he leaned over to drop his palette and brush on the wide window sill. He hissed when she dragged her teeth lightly over his pulse point, a shiver of want running straight to his groin.

Darcy shifted in his lap, grinding her bottom against his growing erection as she pressed closer against his chest. “You know,” she mused, draping her arms lazily over his shoulders, “there are so many better ways to spend a morning than staring at me from a distance.” She nipped his earlobe for good measure, then leaned back to frown at him. “And you’re wearing pants,” she pouted, reaching down to pluck at the thin cotton encasing his legs. “You know how I feel about pants in the bedroom.”

“Doll, the whole apartment is the bedroom,” he pointed out, tilting his head to indicate the open floorplan behind him. He smirked at her, leaning in to nibble briefly on her bottom lip. His hand that wasn’t secured at her waist trailed up over her knee and then dipped between her thighs. He couldn’t suppress the groan that rumbled up from his chest when he found her already wet and wanting.

“Semantics,” Darcy huffed, threading a hand into the hair at the nape of his neck. She planted her lips firmly on his, but kept her mouth stubbornly closed. Just as quickly as she had clambered into his lap she was up and moving away from him. “Now,” she called over her shoulder as she sauntered toward the bathroom, “I’m going to brush my teeth and when I get back you’ll be in the bed and ready to wake me up properly.” She paused at the bathroom door, turning to give him the best scolding look she could manage when she had to squint to tell which blur of color he was. “And don’t forget the no pants in bed rule!”

Steve was at his side of the bed before she’d closed the bathroom door behind her, his pants dropping to the floor in a heap of cotton. Yeah, undercover life was pretty damned good.

 


	19. Phil Coulson/Bucky Barnes for royaldragon95, written by CeliaEquus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 25 -** _Phil Coulson/Bucky Barnes, maybe a soulmate au? Definitely smutty though, pretty please and thank you! for royaldragon95_
> 
> **Written by CeliaEquus**

It wasn’t the most auspicious first meeting a duo could ever have.

Bucky staggered, more tired than injured, over to a truck where Coulson was directing people to damage control and talking to his team over the comms.  When he finally closed the line, allowing emergency services to take over clean-up, he leaned against the truck beside Bucky, wiping dust off his face with a smudged handkerchief.

They stared out over the battleground, where too many had fallen.  Thanos’ remains were scattered; SHIELD agents were trying their best to contain all alien matter before civilians could swoop in.  Steve was having a serious-looking conversation with Stark.  Loki was gazing into the distance, Thor’s hand on his shoulder.  Wanda and Vision were holding each other tightly, kissing.

Bucky sighed.  That was something he missed.  He turned to look at the agent beside him, the man who’d almost become the Avengers’ handler.  His clothing was partially torn, revealing arm muscles which could rival Steve’s.

He glanced at Bucky and gave him a small smile, but nothing more.  Maybe he’d never been a Bucky Barnes fan.  Maybe he still felt embarrassed about his interactions with Steve.  Maybe he was just too tired to care.

Bucky hoped he wasn’t _too_ tired.

“Wanna reaffirm life with me?” he asked, before taking a long swig of water from the bottle a SHIELD lackey had tossed to him.

Coulson’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  Bucky smirked.  He wasn’t usually this forward, but damn, it was the twenty-first century, and he needed to blow off steam.  And he wanted to protect Coulson from the Avengers’ anger.  They didn’t like that he’d played dead for so many years.  The agent would probably welcome the delay.

“Not… in front of so many people,” Coulson said, and he swallowed.  Bucky dropped his water bottle.  Coulson caught it in his left hand.  A hand which made electronic clicking sounds.

He had a prosthesis as well.  The Avengers never mentioned that.

“Where d’you suggest we go, soulmate?” Bucky said.

“Somewhere with a bed.”

They tracked down a motel which hadn’t yet been filled with the people who’d evacuated the city as soon as Thanos struck.

They showered first, together.  Bucky kissed all over the soulmark on Phil’s back.  His handwriting, right there, propositioning Phil before they knew they were soulmates.  Phil laughed as Bucky’s whiskers tickled the letters, and then insisted on repaying him, brushing his lips over the words on Bucky’s right arm.

“Pretty sure the only reason HYDRA didn’t cut it off was because they didn’t wanna build another arm,” Bucky murmured.  Phil growled at the mention of the terrorist organisation, a possessive look in his eyes.

Once they were in bed, with the supplies Phil bought at the pharmacy next door, Bucky sprawled on his back and pulled his soulmate between his legs.  Phil ducked his head and kissed him for the first time, mouths moving gently against each other.

“Can we bond?” Bucky said.  “Please?”

“You want to tie yourself to me?” Phil asked, stroking Bucky’s hair out of his face.  “Forever?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Bucky carefully fingered himself open while Phil rolled on a condom.  Then he watched Bucky, fascinated, before he reached over and began to jerk Bucky off.  Bucky groaned, the touch igniting his nerves.  He tugged Phil down for another kiss.

When Phil finally pressed in, a smooth slide, Bucky nearly came.  He whimpered, arching his back.  Phil traced kisses along his neck and down to his chest.  He licked one nipple and Bucky spasmed, his legs tightening around Phil’s waist.

“C’mon, Phil,” he whined.  “I need it.  I need it rough.  Please?”

“Not until I’m sure I’m not hurting you,” Phil said.

“I don’t break easily.”

“I’m not interested in testing that.”

He was frustratingly slow at first.  But when a gentle bite to Bucky’s other nipple brought him to climax, he relaxed into bed, and that’s when Phil felt safe to let go.

Bucky clutched Phil’s upper arms, still marvelling at their strength, and held on for dear life.  He must’ve come at least twice more, Phil grinding against his prostate, before his soulmate finished.  He collapsed on Bucky’s chest, panting, and tugged Bucky’s right arm pointedly.  Bucky wrapped it around his back and basked in the glow of the soulbond forming.  There was a buzz beneath his skin and a lightness in his heart.  Phil’s own feelings of happiness and exhaustion began to meld with his, twisting around each other until there was no difference.

They rolled over, Phil slipping out, and dozed for awhile.  They woke simultaneously to both of their phones ringing incessantly.

“We’ve got the worst friends,” Bucky said, rolling over to grab his.

“Agreed,” Phil said, answering his phone.  “What is it?  No, I’m okay.  No, haven’t been to medical.  I met my soulmate.  We’ve been bonding.”

Clearly everyone was together, because when Bucky gave Steve the same answer they both heard a chorus of ‘WHAT?!’ from the same people.  They both sighed, hung up, and rolled back into each other’s arms.

Tomorrow could wait.

 


	20. WinterBones for wintershieldbones, written by lj_todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 27 _-_** _WinterBones, smutty with Bottom!Rumlow for wintershieldbones_
> 
> **Written by lj_todd**
> 
> **_!NSFW!_ **

Brock gasped and writhed against the bed, back arching, hands gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were white as he fought to keep from fall completely to pieces.

Not that he was complaining about the state he was in, far from it in fact, but he wasn't as young as he used to be, and sometimes he forgot just how much damn stamina Bucky had. And, really, after years together he shouldn't keep forgetting.

He'd already come three times tonight and was covered in a mix of healing and fresh bruises and scratches, his body still humming with the aftershocks of his earlier orgasms and, honestly, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Bucky hovered over him, groaning softly, hips rocking in a slow and teasing manner that served to drive Brock crazy with equal parts pleasure and overstimulation.

"Babe..." Brock groaned, shaking his head, panting, chest heaving, looking up at his lover who watched him with an almost possessive glint in those beautiful blue eyes. "I...I don't...I...can't..."

"You can," Bucky breathed, leaning down and pressing a quick, almost chaste, kiss to Brock's trembling lips. "Just once more. You can do that...for...for me."

Brock whined and shook his head. He didn't think he could, his cock lay half hard against his belly, twitching with interest but all but spent from his earlier orgasms.

Bucky let out a low sound, leaning in to nose along Brock's throat, mouthing and licking the skin and making Brock quiver before he nipped, perhaps harder than necessary, making Brock cry out and his hands fly up to clutch at Bucky's shoulders as the man panted and gasped. Bucky all but growled and began to move quicker, setting an almost punishing pace, earning a high keen from his lover. Knowing what Brock needed, what he wanted, Bucky shifted his hips, changing his angle, making Brock cry out again when he nailed the man's prostate over and over again.

He trailed his flesh hand down Brock's torso, smiling against his neck, fingers wrapping around Brock's cock and stroking slowly.

Brock whined and shook his head, trembling, as Bucky stroked him in time with his nearly savage thrusts.

"Buck...Bucky..." Brock shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as, somehow, Bucky managed to draw him to full hardness again. The sensations, the hand on his cock and the cock in his ass, were too much. He couldn't last. He wouldn't. "I...no...I...I can't...I..."

He let out a sharp cry as he came, dry, the sensation bordering on almost painful, and he threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking from the corners to spill down his cheeks.

"Bucky..." Brock gasped, panting for breath, heart pounding against his ribs. "Please...come...come on...please...Buck...I can't take much...more...please."

Bucky rumbled and thrust into him desperately. Hips pumping hard and fast, growling and moaning loudly, and when a low, almost purring sound tore free from his throat and Brock knew his lover was finally getting closer to the edge. Wanting to help him along, Brock reached up with one hand to tease Bucky's nipples, rubbing them and pinching lightly, making the man hiss as his thrusts stutter for a moment before increasing sharply. With his other hand he reached down, rubbing his fingers over the rim of his hole, brushing them against Bucky's cock with each jerk of the man's hips.

The sound Bucky made was more animal than man and Brock felt the cock inside him twitch in warning of what was to come.

"Come for...for me, Bucky," he breathed, stretching up as best he could to kiss Bucky, who moaned and licked at his mouth. "Come for me."

"Brock," Bucky panted, pressing his sweaty forehead to Brock's, his dark hair sweeping across both their faces. "Gonna...oh fuck...baby, I...I..."

Brock pressed a kiss to Bucky's lips.

"Come for me," he whispered and Bucky practically howled as he finally came, spilling deep inside Brock, who moaned at the feeling of being filled by the other man.

They lay together afterwards, tangled in one another's arms, panting and gasping, slowly coming down from the high of their shared pleasure. Brock whined, softly, as Bucky's softening cock slipped from his body and then again when Bucky, having rolled them to their sides, Brock tucked against his chest, pressed his fingers to the other man's hole, playing with his own release as it oozed forth.

"Fucking stop it," Brock groaned, weakly reaching back and swatting at Bucky's hand. "My ass can't take any more right now."

He felt Bucky's quiet chuckle rather than actually hearing it and when Bucky pressed a quick kiss to his temple he grumbled but snuggled closer, sleep starting to drag him under. He was almost completely gone when he heard Bucky murmur.

"Think we can make it five orgasms next time?"

 


	21. Spider-Man/Human Torch for heamatus, written by ozhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **February 29 (post on 28th) -** _Spider-Man/Human Torch, maybe something fluffy where Johnny has strength kink, for heamatus_
> 
> **Written by ozhawk**

“Twenty-one today, you’re twenty-one todaaaaay,” Johnny sang, tunelessly off key.

“Are you drunk?” Peter laughed, having to prop Johnny up as his taller boyfriend almost staggered into the apartment.

“Temporarily. You know how it is.” Johnny waved the empty tequila bottle. “It burns off fast.”

“I know.” Peter relieved him off the empty bottle, threw it across the apartment into the bin. “Why don’t you sit down?”

“Why don’t you sit down with me?”

Peter resisted Johnny’s tugging towards the couch. “I’m in the middle of a phone call with Aunt May. Gimme five minutes.”

Johnny sighed and flopped onto the couch, giving Peter come-hither eyes as he picked his phone up again and apologised to Aunt May for the interruption. Peter rolled his eyes and turned his back.

Which was a mistake, he realised about fifteen seconds later, as a pair of extremely warm hands glided beneath the hem of his T-shirt and over his abs. Putting an arm out behind him, he fended Johnny off again, holding him at arms’ length despite Johnny’s efforts to get close again.

“Umm, I love it when you manhandle me,” Johnny moaned deliberately.

“What was that, dear?” Aunt May asked at the other end of the call.

“Nothing! Well, actually, it was Johnny. He just arrived,” Peter admitted, knowing Johnny wasn’t about to be quiet.

May laughed. “I’ll let you go then. No doubt the two of you want to celebrate. Happy birthday again, darling!”

Peter’s brain derailed as Johnny unsnapped the button on his pants. Hastily ending the call, he turned round and grabbed Johnny’s hands. “Okay, it’s really time to sober up now. Coffee?”

“You’re being boring.” Johnny pouted, and Peter laughed before leaning up to kiss him.

“No. But unlike you, I haven’t forgotten that you insisted we had to have a party tonight for my birthday and our first guests will be arriving in, oh… about ten minutes.”

Peter practically saw the moment Johnny finally processed the alcohol enough to start thinking with his brain again.

“Oh.”

“Yes, _oh_. And Little Miss Punctual, aka your sister, is highly likely to arrive first. Even early. So get your brain out of your pants and help me get these snacks out.”

“Damn,” Johnny sighed as Peter let go of his hands and turned to open the fridge. “All right. Later?”

“Later,” Peter promised, turning with a large bowl of olives and handing it to Johnny. “I promise, I’ll even do that thing you like where I hold you up against the wall.”

Johnny’s eyes lit, but he tried to be selfless. “But it’s your birthday.”

Peter grinned. “Never said it wasn’t my favourite thing too. Just stay out of the tequila, all right?”

“Done deal!” Johnny stole an olive and deliberately hollowed his cheeks to suck the stone out of it.

“Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you.” Peter laughed at him.

“Oh, sugar. You know _exactly_ why you put up with me.” Johnny winked at him and headed for the door as the doorbell rang to announce their first guest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you too can have a birthday gift fic written for you! But you MUST be following [Marvel-ous Birthdays](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! If you don't have a Tumblr, I'm sorry, you're out of luck. Please do not request in the comments here as we won't be able to oblige.
> 
> If you'd like a gift drabble written for your birthday, please check out the rules on [this Tumblr page](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/rules) and [send us an ask](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/ask) in the following format, or similar:
> 
> My birthday is April 26th and I'd like to request a RumSkye ficlet for the prompt “You wouldn’t dare!”


End file.
